


What does Dean Say

by Sahar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Kink Meme, M/M, Top Sam, 下品文, 意淫, 自慰, 言辞粗俗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean真的真的特别讨厌女巫，而Sam感激她们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 下品文。部分OMC对Dean的YY，少许Dean对Sam身体各部分的yy描写，言辞粗俗，略kink。
> 
> 哈尼很久以前的点梗( 其中一方能听见身边男性的心里想法，然后发现平日道貌岸然一丝不苟的某人其实内心充满了吐槽和令人不安的黄暴内容XXXXX... )，本来我是想写Sam看着哥哥YY的，毕竟Sammy才是道貌岸然一丝不苟那个啊！但是哈尼想看反过来。题目是随便乱取的2333没写过kink，拍砖轻一点！

说真的，Dean讨厌女巫，讨厌到他看到女巫婊子就只想把他们塞进火炉里活活烧死，要么就用枪射成筛子，总之用任何能杀死她们的方法弄死她们。  
除了最开始讨厌女巫把体液弄的到处都是之外，她们的可恶之处还在于你不确定她们什么时候会让你中招，你也不确定用什么方法肯定能杀死她们。  
Dean擦了擦脸上的血点，丢掉手里的火柴盒，他们刚弄死一个女巫，这个该死的婊子用巫术骗走小孩子然后挖走他们的眼球只因为她自己缺一只眼睛。  
他们干掉了她，唯一的挫折是他们低估了一个独眼女巫的厉害，在被Dean打趴在地上之前，她似乎低声念叨了一串什么咒语。  
“Sammy？”Dean走过去把摔在地上的Sam扶起来，全身上下检查了一下确定他弟弟没有受任何严重的外伤。  
Sam揉着自己差点被扭了一圈的胳膊试着把气喘匀，“yeah,我没事Dean。”  
Dean拍了拍他，捡起散落在地上的枪和匕首，朝Impala走去。他现在只想回汽车旅馆冲个澡，然后找家餐馆好好的吃一顿，他快饿死了。  
他们在离堪萨斯不远的一个小镇上，两个人一边走向餐厅一边讨论今晚是直接回地堡，还是在镇上逗留一晚，Dean想找点乐子。  
“不是我说，Sam，你能不能不要过的跟个清教徒一样？”Dean内疚的想了想，他弟弟自从和Amlia分手后就再也没和什么人上过床，……就他所知。  
Sam冲他哥哥翻了个白眼，“我没有……像个清教徒一样，而且，这个问题我真的不需要你来操心。”  
 **【不去泡妞真的太浪费你那根异于常人的大阴茎了Sam。】**  
Sam发誓他听到了他哥哥的声音，还用着一种迷恋而赞叹的语气，而内容毫无疑问的吓得他倒吸一口冷气。  
可是他看着Dean，Dean刚才根本就没张嘴，本来带着微笑的脸上因为他突然急促的呼吸而惊恐的睁大了眼睛，他只能掩饰的摇摇头，走进了餐厅。  
Dean没跟在他后面进去，他的确惊恐的睁大了眼睛，但却并非被Sam刚才急促的呼吸吓到，而是他脑海里突然冒出来的可怕想法。上帝，他刚才在想他弟弟的阴茎！  
刚才那一刹那就像他把那个想法大声的吼了出来，并吓到了他弟弟。不过当然，Sam不可能知道他在想什么，不可能知道自己的哥哥刚才在想他的阴茎。  
他甩甩头，像是要把自己刚才的胡思乱想甩掉，然后走向了Sam坐的卡座。  
Sam已经习惯性的给他们点好了餐，却没有像平常一样给Dean抛过去一个疑惑的表情，他在想自己刚才是不是幻听了，也许是那个该死的女巫死前的巫术什么的。  
但是很显然，他没法跟Dean讨论这个，至少目前还不行。你瞧，他总不能拍拍他哥的肩膀然后问：你刚才是不是在想我的阴茎？  
 **【看见刚才进来的两个男人了吗？哦，短头发那个可真是个漂亮的婊子，想让他骑我。】**  
不属于Dean的一个下流声音再次在Sam耳边响起，Sam尽量稳住自己的脸色暗暗打量四周，想要观察是否有人在注视着他们。而显然的问题是，他们两个通常在餐厅或者酒吧之类的地方都是惹人注目的那种类型。不管是两个人突出的身高还是Dean那张漂亮的脸。  
Sam知道Dean很好看，他一直都知道。不是那种女性化的柔弱的好看，而是专属于Dean式的硬朗的好看，就像他哥哥身上常年的枪油和皮革气味一般吸引人。  
而刚才那句话，他相信不再是他的幻听了，这里确实有人对着Dean在想一些他们绝对不该想的事情。  
Dean毫无察觉，他百无聊赖的将桌上的盐罐抛来抛去，还时不时的咬一下他那粉嫩饱满的双唇，在他唇上布满水渍的时候，很难让人不去联想一些下流的画面。  
 **【看他的嘴唇，多适合吸我的老二啊！还有那张脸，想把我的精液糊在他的睫毛上！】**  
 **【看看他那挺翘的屁股，揉起来手感一定很不错，一会儿可以看看能不能把他叫去后巷。】**  
 **……**  
 **【看他那双绿色的眼睛，把他操的满眼泪水一定漂亮极了。】**  
这些声音无一不是下流猥亵的，它们嘶嘶的钻进Sam的脑袋里，向他叙述着周围的人是怎样卑鄙的意淫着Dean，是用怎样的眼神看着Dean就像他们要就地将Dean扒个精光。  
Sam粗重的喘息，克制着自己想要从位置起来去把餐厅里每个盯着他哥哥的人都揍一顿的冲动，他一把抢过Dean手里的盐罐。  
“你能不能不要玩食物！”他几乎是有些气急败坏的对Dean低吼到。  
而Dean，他像着魔一样看着Sam捏着盐罐的手。  
 **【哦，想看这手握着我的老二……】**  
这是Sam今晚第二次听到这个熟悉又不熟悉的声音，那声音的的确确属于Dean，却带着不同寻常的欲望，迷恋和赞叹。而且显然的，这想法是他看着Sam的手时萌生的。  
Sam触电般收回自己握着盐罐的手，Dean也不自然的咳嗽了一下。  
“Dean，你刚才是不是……”  
“什么？！不是！吃你的草！”Dean感激刚好挑了这个无比尴尬的时间将他们的晚餐送上来的服务生，他决定一会儿给那个小妞多几块的小费。  
虽然不确定发生了什么，但是Dean可以肯定的是，他刚才的想法毫无疑问的被他弟弟听见了，而为什么那些一直只存在于他潜意识里的暗暗的想法如今会像开了广播一样大声的在他脑袋里吼出来，他对此毫无头绪。  
即使是对于他们兄弟俩来说，从小到大，也没有比今晚更尴尬无言的晚餐时间了。  
“等我一下。”他们离开餐厅走向Impala的时候，Sam突然跟Dean说。  
Dean皱着眉头看着朝另一个方向走去的Sam，疑惑的跟上了他弟弟的脚步。  
而Sam二话没说，将那个站在一辆卡车前的壮汉揍翻在地，对对方拳打脚踢。  
“嘿！Sam！发生了什么！”Dean没有上前去拉住Sam，这个卡车司机体型不小，如果他阻止也许会让对方有机会回击，他宁愿相信他弟弟有充分的理由揍一个陌生人。  
Sam一拳打歪了对方的嘴，又干净利落的卸下了对方一条胳膊，长腿踢在对方肥胖的啤酒肚上，拳打脚踢的声音混杂着闷哼在停车场里回响。  
“Sam，冷静下来，该死的！”Dean在卡车司机倒地之后终于上前拉住了Sam，对他突如其来的暴力不解又愤怒。  
而Sam仅仅只是理了理自己的外套，从容不迫的走向了Impala。  
“为什么打那个陌生人？你被恶鬼附体了吗？还是刚才那个该死的女巫对你下了什么咒？！”Dean这次没打开车里的收音机，他气急败坏的冲Sam大吼着，因为停车场里的插曲而暂时忽略了刚才餐厅里的“意外”。  
而Sam似乎依旧怒火冲天，他紧捏着拳头，抿紧嘴唇看着车窗外向后的风景，一副心事重重的样子。  
在Dean的耐心快到极限的时候，Sam转过了头。  
“我可能中了女巫的咒语。”  
“什么？！什么咒语？会让你突然发狂打人的咒语吗？”

Sam把自己往座位里缩了缩，“我想，大概是能听到周围人心里的想法……下流的那种……”

“什……Sam……”

“嗯，包括你的。”Sam把头撇过去，车窗外一片漆黑，只有Impala的车灯发出微弱的光。

尴尬在狭小又拥挤的车厢里蔓延开去，Dean像只刚从水里被捞上了岸的鱼一样不可置信的大睁着好看的绿色眼睛，长着嘴几乎忘记了呼吸。

所幸夜晚的公路上并没有什么车辆经过，否则Dean不保证会不会发生意料之外的车祸。

“那你……那你刚才揍那个人，他对你……？”平复了一下震惊的心情，Dean开始关心刚才他弟弟揍人的原因。

Sam猛地回过头看向Dean，“不！不是我！”

Dean挑了挑眉毛。

“他在想你，好吗，Dean！”Sam被他哥哥这副幸灾乐祸的样子气到，“那个混蛋已经在脑海里把你给强奸了好几遍了。”

所以真是谢谢你维护了我的屁股啊，Sammy！

Dean生气的拍了拍方向盘，那些人眼睛都有毛病吗？他这种硬汉像是会被别的男人——Dean回忆了一下那个被Sam揍的满地找牙的男人——操的人吗？

**【如果那个人是Sammy也许不错。】**

再一次的，兄弟俩惊恐的对视了一眼，又迅速的移开了彼此的目光。

“Dean……你……”Sam清了清喉咙，这事儿必须得谈谈。

Dean深吸了口气，他绝对绝对也出问题了。

“不，我没有，我觉得是也中了巫术。”

“Dude，你知道……我听见的是你的想法吧？比起你嘴里说的话，我倒更愿意相信你的心里话。”

Dean没有再接话，他不知道要如何跟他的兄弟解释。

首先，他必须得说在他的内心里从来没有如此明显的把对Sam的渴望大声的喊出来过。是的，一直以来他没有一次像今天这样在内心里用那种充满了欲望的想法去注视遐想他弟弟的身体部位；其次，也许他的潜意识里一直在渴望着Sam，这种病态的见不得光的情感，如同长在一片潮湿墙壁角落里的青苔。

他怎么能，他怎么能用那种不被容许的感情的去扰乱他弟弟的人生？成为律师，娶个金发美人，生几个孩子，住在一栋有白篱笆的房子里。而非和他在这样的半夜奔驰在公路上，刚才换下来扔在后座的衣服散发着血腥与腐烂的臭味，回去的地方是就算整洁温暖但却见不到阳光的地堡，Sam甚至不肯布置房间，因为他从来不把那里当做家。

所以不行，就算他无视他们是兄弟这个事实，显然在他们经历这么多之后，世俗礼法已经是他们最不该在意的东西，但是他还在乎着他弟弟一直向往的普通人的普通生活。也许他们的生活一直以来都不正常，但是至少Sam还有可能得到那样的正常生活，等他们解决了血印这个见鬼的麻烦。

又或许他们解决不了，那也没什么，Dean有几个计划，而无论哪个计划最后都不太可能是Sam和他呆在一起，他不想冒这个险。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“我的意思是，我根本没想过那些……你知道，可是那些话就那样在我脑袋里自己冒出来。”Dean双手捏紧了方向盘，Sam看到他哥的手指节泛白。

“可不是嘛，心里想法难道不就是在你脑袋里自己冒出来，不然还能有人塞进去？”他忍不住露出一个bitch face嘲讽睁着眼睛说瞎话的兄长。

Impala在一声刺耳的刹车声中停了下来，惯性使得毫无防备的Sam差点整个人撞到挡风玻璃上。幸好Dean眼疾手快拉住了他的肩膀。

Dean有些急躁又带着些气急败坏，他百分百确定自己现在绝对不正常，但是他还要先跟他的兄弟解释这尴尬事，该死的女巫婊子！

“我他妈想说的是，我对你才没有那些乱七八糟的想法，那些话就好像有什么人在我脑子里放了个录音机然后播出来的一样！”那不全是真的，可Sam没必要知道这个，他只需要知道他的亲哥哥没对他有那些乱七八糟的想法，他们的生活已经够糟了，没必要再加一项。

Sam沉默了，脸色也变的严肃起来，但是不得不承认的事实是：他为Dean对他并没有那些想法而觉得遗憾。

“好吧，也就是说，那个女巫不知道用什么方法让你会不由自主的冒出一些……不该有的想法，”他举起双手弯弯手指比了个分号，然后在副驾驶上坐好看着前方，“然后，我又恰好能听到那些？”

不是没可能有这种咒语，干他们这行对各种奇闻异事早就习惯的不能更习惯了。问题是，面对两个要杀她的男人，对方为什么会在生死之际使用这样一个咒语？

“女巫的脑子都有毛病，谁知道她想干什么，回去再看看能不能查到什么资料吧。”Dean再次发动了车子，他现在困的要死，没什么心思在意这个除了让他们兄弟俩尴尬的要死也没别的用的咒语。

Sam再次看着窗外，以他们的运气以及女巫使出咒语的情形来说，不太可能咒语的效力仅此而已。当然，目前这个效力已经让他跟Dean之间足够尴尬了，他可没忽略刚才Dean为了避免他撞上挡风玻璃时抓住他的肩膀又迅速松开了他。

说不清是失落还是担忧，两个人就这么没有再说一句话的回到了地堡。

躺到床上之后，明明Dean身体已经累到连一根手指头都不想动一动，但睡意却像长了脚一样跑掉了。一股焦灼的躁动在他心里缓缓升腾起来。说起来，从变成恶魔被Sam抓回来之后，他就一直在用手解决欲求，这两个多月Sam像是养宠物一样把他看的紧紧的，让他根本没机会泡妞。想到这里，Dean不仅有些怨恨起来，他弟弟想要做清教徒不代表他也得跟着，Sam就像忘了他哥哥也是个有正常欲求的男人一样。

长长的叹了口气，Dean将手指伸进嘴里用唾液沾湿，咬着嘴唇让手指抚摸上胸前的乳头……

**【Sam的手指又长又有力，上面跟我一样有一层薄茧，想让他摸上来。】**

几乎从床上跌下来，Sam才意识到刚才听到了一句黏腻模糊的低喃。……是Dean。

Dean将一侧的乳头摩擦扭捏的几乎红肿，疲惫至极的身体需要这样的力道来感知快感，反复揉捏了一会儿之后，他将手缓缓向下，洗过澡之后的身体只穿了一条棉质内裤，他的手在小腹上摩擦着那里暗金色的浅短毛发，并不急着伸进去。

Sam硬了，在听到Dean那声近乎呢喃的低语之后，他立刻就硬了。他当然不是清教徒，他也不是没有在外面跟女人有过一夜情，虽然相较于对一夜情乐此不疲的Dean，他在外面泡妞的次数少了不知道多少，但他也是个刚32岁的大男人。

更何况，他躺回床上，更何况现在他听见Dean在自慰。跟他隔了几个房间，长得漂亮偏偏又该死的是个硬汉的哥哥在自慰，而更糟糕的是，他能听见Dean内心的那些下流想法，无关距离。Dean大概不知道……

Dean更不知道的是，Sam也想要他，从很久很久以前开始，久到Sam自己都忘记了是从什么时候开始的。

Sam疲惫的闭上眼睛，几乎绝望的用手揉了揉额头之后用手抓住了自己半勃的阴茎。

**【Sam会先捏住根部，然后用舌头舔我的龟头，粉色的嘴唇上会沾上我的前液。】**

天啦，Sam喘息了一声，Dean在想象自己为他口交。他用手捏住了自己阴茎的根部，用拇指在自己龟头上摩挲着。

另一个房间里，Dean用左手拽下了自己的内裤，在阴茎上撸动了一下，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，想象着自己的阴茎在他弟弟温暖湿热的嘴里。

  
**Sam的舌尖勾勒过Dean阴茎前端的沟壑，嘴唇向前包裹住Dean阴茎的头部** ， **他像小时候吸吮冰棒一样吸着Dean的阴茎，慢慢的将那个尺寸不小的东西深深的吞进去，Dean可以感觉到自己的阴茎前端戳到了Sam的喉咙，那里紧致火热，因为Sam不适应的吞咽反应而蠕动着，刺激着他的龟头。**  


**Sam的手在舔弄着他哥的同时，伸到自己下身握住了此刻硬的涨红发紫的阴茎，它的巨大让Dean忍不住在被快感袭击的同时重重的吞咽了一下。**

这下画面如同GV一样出现在Dean脑海之中，同时映射进Sam的大脑里。不同的房间里，两个人都因为这些想象中的画面而兴奋，比起以前手淫时仅仅想到对方就会觉得罪恶，此时的快感就像挣脱了锁链，有什么东西呼之欲出。

**Dean没有等到高潮就从Sam嘴里退了出来，他把Sam从地上拉起来推倒在他的那张床上，唇舌覆盖上Sam的。**

Sam低声呻吟着，加快了手里撸动的速度，他几乎可以尝到在他哥幻想里的两个人接吻时的味道。

Dean皱紧了眉头，自顾自冒出来的幻象让他有些烦躁不安，但又令他感到刺激不已，强烈的射精感将他的脑袋搅的像团浆糊。

**Dean吻着Sam的同时，在他的身上不断挪动自己的位置，两个人的阴茎最终撞到一起，Sam的大手握住它们。**

**【他的手真的很大，但也没法包住他们俩尺寸都不小的东西。但那也比自己抓着要刺激太多了……】**

在自己房间的Sam偷笑着抿了抿嘴唇，看来Dean是真的很喜欢他的手。

**两个人交换着唾液，舌尖你来我往的进出，Sam加快了手上的力道，两个人的前液混合在一起，在微暗的灯光下泛出一片淫靡的水光。喘息越来越杂乱无章，Sam咬住Dean的下嘴唇时两个人尖叫着射了出来。**

高潮的余韵持续了好一会儿才逐渐退去，Dean不可置信的看着在自己手中慢慢变冷的黏腻精液，他居然就这么直接的幻想着和自己的弟弟来一发并且还高潮了。而且不得不承认的是：这比他近几个月来的感觉都要好。

该死的女巫到底对他干了什么，他不该想这些的！最重要的是，一定一定不能让Sam知道这个。想到这里不仅让Dean庆幸他跟Sam的房间隔的足够远，那个能听到他下流想法的家伙现在听不到，否则Dean真的可以再也不要见Sam了。

Sam清理好自己之后躺回了床上，他深深的叹了口气，心里明白有什么东西不一样了。曾经他一直不敢说，不敢表现出来，因为他以为Dean会勃然大怒——好吧，现在依旧会，但Sam却知道了他哥哥的勃然大怒也不过虚张声势，因为Dean同样想要他。而令他畏缩不前的多半是他们的兄弟关系，少半是他以为Sam还在向往着一个普通家庭，期待着结婚生子。就好像过去这么多年Sam还不知道什么对他来说才是最重要的一样。

他再次叹息一声，将自己投入到期待已久的睡眠之中。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

第二天Sam来到中厅时，恰逢Dean把两个人的午饭从厨房端出来。这是多年来Sam又不解的一个谜题，明明看起来比他懒，不喜欢收拾房间，也懒得洗衣服的Dean总是比他睡得更少，在他早起晨跑时，他的哥哥就已经开始捣鼓他的宝贝车或者枪械。

那经常让他看起来脏兮兮的，机油或者别的什么污渍弄到他的身上，但那该死的又有一种异常的独特的性感。

“Whoa！Sam，这是公共场合，你能不能去穿好你的牛仔裤和衬衫？”Dean几乎是慌乱的把手里的两个盘子丢在桌上，做出捂住眼睛的样子。

Sam给了Dean一个“认真的？”表情，“Dean，这里是地堡，除了我们两个连个鬼影都没有，这不是公共场合！”

“Sam,我们还中着咒语呢！”Dean深吸了口气，不敢相信自己还是提起来了，那个该死的咒语。

Sam的偶尔会冒出来的恶作剧分子在这种时候爆发，“我穿成这样会让你……？”

“Sam！”Dean警告道。

Sam自顾自的坐到椅子上，身上穿着一件灰色的背心和黑色的运动短裤，端起了属于自己的里面只包了菜叶和番茄片的汉堡，看也不看他哥哥的吃了起来。

Dean被他一激，索性也面无表情的坐到了Sam对面，恶狠狠的啃起了自己那份夹了双份牛肉的汉堡。

**【就该把这小混蛋按到桌上狠狠操一顿！】**

“噗……”

“咳咳……”

Sam差点把嘴里的汉堡喷上Dean的脸，而Dean也被突然炸开在自己脑海里的想法呛到。

“我去找关于女巫咒语资料！”Dean给了Sam一个责怪的眼神，连盘子带汉堡拿着跑向了走廊。

“我……我去换衣服。”Sam更沉着一些，他看着Dean慌乱的身影消失在走廊尽头，才站起来向房间走去。

Sam换好衣服出来时，他哥已经在“记录者”的资料里找出了两大箱关于女巫各种咒语的资料。看来他们今天的时间都得耗在这些资料上了， Sam搓了搓手，从盒子里拿出一叠资料，另一只手接过Dean递过来的啤酒。

指间擦过Dean干燥的手背，两个人几乎是触电般将手收了回去。

“谢了。”他尴尬的挥了挥手里的酒瓶，低头把注意力放回资料上。

一个下午一无所获，Sam从泛黄的纸张中抬起头，Dean不知什么已经歪着头趴在资料上睡着了，丰厚饱满的嘴唇微张着，眼看着口水就要从嘴角流出，Sam不知道该不该叫醒他哥，免得Dean的口水弄脏珍贵的资料。

那嘴唇包着我阴茎的感觉一定比他幻想中的我替他口交好上一千倍。

Sam死死盯着Dean的嘴唇，在自己叫醒Dean之前不可抑制的这样想着。他庆幸是自己能听到Dean的下流想法，而不是Dean能听到他的。

“嘿，Dena！你的口水。”他推醒Dean，看着他哥哥从睡梦中迷糊的醒过来，毫无自觉的揉着自己的嘴角。

Sam咬了咬自己的嘴唇，将Dean刚才没读完的资料全部拿到了自己面前，冲着他哥摇了摇头。

Dean在这事儿上倒是很自觉，立刻开心的双眼发光捞起放在椅背上的外套就打算离开地堡。

“要给你带宵夜回来吗？”Dean声音仍旧懒洋洋的，但是他已经准备好了要去酒吧好好的轻松一下，查资料这种事就交给Sammy这个学霸来做吧。

Sam没抬头看站在楼梯上的Dean，专心的看着刚从Dean那边拿过来的资料，随意的回答了一句“不用了”。

花了半个月时间，兄弟两人差不多把一整个档案架上的女巫资料都翻了个遍，却依旧一无所获。到了后面，连看书查资料从来不觉得烦躁发腻的Sam都忍受不了这枯燥要Dean赶紧找个案子让他们能出去活动活动。

只要有心找，永远不缺疑点重重有可能是超自然力量做的案子，很快Dean就在报纸上为他们找到了一个就在堪萨斯附近的案子。

“Ok！我去冲个澡，这些资料到处都是灰尘，10分钟后车库见。”Sam扯了扯自己衬衫的前襟从纸堆里站起来，看见Dean迅速的移开了自己的目光。

他装作乖小孩一样拉了拉自己的衣服下摆，上身的肌肉在因为下拉而绷紧的布料里凸显出来。

“如果你想，可以跟我一起洗。”吼完这句话他就迈开长腿奔向浴室，不让Dean有抓到他暴揍一顿的机会。他跟Dean之间已经很久很久没有开这样下流恶劣的玩笑，或者说他们之间已经很久很久没有开过玩笑了。

Dean一直是他们两个人里用吊儿郎当的外表隐藏内心的人，他用那些玩世不恭的处事和轻浮的交往阻止别人窥伺他的内心，从Sam成长为一个青少年开始，Dean就会在John不知道的时候用各种下流的黄色笑话，色情杂志惹他弟弟生气。

Dean送给他的16岁生日礼物是一个安全套，他把那个盒子丢给他的时候，一脸“小子，可别说老哥没有帮你啊”的烦人表情。

17岁生日礼物是一本色情杂志，在被John无意中看到之后，他恨不得趁Dean晚上睡觉的时候把他蒙在被子里狠狠的揍一顿。他那时候身高已经开始超过Dean，无论Dean怎么懊恼他都不得不适应当初那个被他抱在怀里长大的小豆丁已经比他更高大的事实。

当然他没有把自己的揍人计划付诸实施，他忙着折腾他的斯坦福录取通知书。而那之后他就没机会去回击了。

就像他们从小到大时不时开始的恶作剧一样，一个人出手，另一个人会反击，一直到一方投降休战。

上一次他们这样Sam都不记得是什么时候了，而现在，他宣布开战了。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Dean没追上去揍他，他们早已不是10几岁的青少年，两个30几岁的男人在地堡里追着打架即使是对Dean来说也太幼稚了。

10分钟后，Sam满身防备的靠近Impala，注意每一个他哥可能做手脚的细节，但他并没有任何发现。

“你不会恶作剧我的哦？”他把自己巨大的身躯塞进Impala的副驾驶座位，关上车门等着他哥发动。

“幼稚。”Dean看也没看他一眼，但却用一种绝对是宠溺的语气说着。

Impala开出地堡，Sam撇了撇嘴，双手在大腿上拍了一下说：“哇哦，Dean Winchester在说我幼稚哎！”

“闭嘴，Bitch。”

“不，Jerk。”

一时无言，兄弟俩一个看着前方专心开车，一个看着窗外飞逝而过的风景，嘴角勾起相同的弧度。

他们几乎没花什么功夫就解决了一窝喧闹鬼，Dean喜欢这样的活。

两个人都没精力立刻开车回地堡，当Sam洗掉身上的脏东西——大部分是在地上滚来滚去裹携的灰尘和污泥——走出浴室，Dean已经穿上外套准备出去的样子。

“你要去酒吧？”

“没错，我需要威士忌，运气好说不定还能有个美妞。”Dean毫不在意的抓了抓半干的短发。

不，不是现在。绝对不是Sam在知道了Dean对他的幻想，Dean那些潜藏在自我意识深处对世人来说“不正确”但对Sam来说无比正确与渴望的爱意之后，他还能坦然的放Dean去酒吧勾搭姑娘？

“等我，我也去。”他转身扯掉围在腰际的浴巾，在行李袋里找自己的内裤和衣物。

Dean所有已经冲到喉咙口的调侃都被他弟弟突然的全身赤裸堵回了肚子里。

**【老天，他不知道他背肌的形状有多好看是不是！】**

“呃……你知道……”Dean脸上一阵发热，他弟弟肯定知道他刚才想的了。

Sam毫不在意的挥了挥手，“没事，你受咒语控制着呢。”

是的，Sam 当然知道，否则他也不会如此刻意。他们从小在各种汽车旅馆辗转生活，一直都住在同一个房间，那可没多少空间让他们遮遮掩掩，而那时他们也不在乎。

Sam绝对没有在意过他哥哥从脖子蔓延到背部，零星散落在蝴蝶骨上的雀斑，他也从来没觉得那很美丽，很性感，真的没有。

Sam转过身的时候，Dean看天看地看窗外就是不看他。

“帮我吹头发。”他出声请求，半长的头发还湿漉漉的耷拉着，发梢滴答着水珠打湿了格子衬衫的衣领。

Dean几乎是烦躁的叹了口气，但却本能的走到Sam背后接过他手里的风筒。

“你就像个小姑娘，我发誓我要趁你睡着给你辫满头的小辫子。”他常年握枪布满薄茧的手指伸进Sam的头发里，理顺那些纠结的发丝，尽管嘴里的话极尽凶恶，但Sam能够感受到的只有他哥的手在他头上轻柔的拂过。

他从镜子里看着Dean，他哥皱着眉专注的吹着他的头发，嘴里嘟囔着编辫子或是给Sam剪头发的事。如果可以，Sam真的希望他们的日子能就这么简单：猎鬼，互相闲聊打趣，而在需要的时候，他哥哥会为他吹头发，会给他做吃的，除了猎鬼没那么普通，其他几乎都像是正常人的正常生活了。

目光下移，Dean半挽起的袖口显露出手臂上该隐之印的末端，像一把割裂他美好梦境的刀一样贴合在Dean的手臂上。

“好了。”Dean一巴掌拍在Sam头上，把风筒塞回Sam怀里，离开了对他们俩来说逼仄狭小的浴室。

+

Dean喝到第三杯龙舌兰的时候，Sam开始和一个中年危机严重的肥胖男人打桌球，他饶有兴趣的看着Sam故作笨拙的将球打在洞口周围，他们才不会在一开始赌小钱的时候就暴露实力。

他转回身让酒保给他添酒，微笑着转着酒杯回忆起他的弟弟一路走来在赌博和信用卡诈骗这件事上的成长历程，从最开始的不屑并且劝他找正常工作赚钱，后来跟他合伙骗赌，还在打牌的时候出千，到现在已经能自如的一个人搞定了。哈！Winchester家的人如果不猎魔个个都可以做优秀的罪犯。

几分钟后他再次回过身，Sam身边已经多了个小妞。一头长金发，长得挺漂亮，脸上的表情似乎是就等Sam打完这局球就要带走他。

**【哦，姑娘你可真有眼光，Sam的那家伙可够你享受的了。】**

Dean注意到Sam的表情没有丝毫变化，看来这个距离是不够Sam听到他心里想的了。有些心虚的看着Sam，Sam却向他投来一个求帮忙的目光。

“嘿，Sam。”他吊儿郎当的走过去，装作喝醉的样子。

按照他们一贯的戏码，Sam应该装出一副对他很不耐烦的样子，然后因为Dean的劝阻拿出更多本钱和人打赌，最后赢走对方的大钱。

今天Sam却临时改了戏还没提前通知Dean。

他笑嘻嘻的扯起Dean的手把他拉到自己身边，长长的胳膊圈上Dean的肩膀，修长的大手就搭在Dean胸前。

搞什么？这是Dean的第一想法，但尽管心里迷惑不解又惊讶，他还是努力维持着脸上醉醺醺的笑容。

“Dean，我输了不少钱。”他用狗狗眼看着Dean，做出一副可怜兮兮的模样。

该死的Sam是不是还没忘记要恶作剧的事？他真是越来越搞不懂Sam了，这两天突然心血来潮要开启他们已经暂停多年的恶作剧大战。

好吧，是他坚持要开始的。

Dean绝对没有因为看见在Sam面前那个姑娘一脸失望加被冒犯的表情而觉得暗爽。他只是被他弟弟那副可怜的蠢样子逗乐了。

“输了钱你也好意思跟我哭？接着打。”鬼使神差的，他顺手一把拍在Sam的屁股上。

一直跟Sam打球的男人也催促到，他今晚赢了Sam不少钱，还想跟Sam赌两局呢。

Sam叹了口气，做出想要在Dean面前好好表现的样子，把口袋里的500美金都拿了出来，拍在球桌边缘。

“在这之前，我需要一个lucky kiss。”他话音落下，在Dean能够反应过来之前已经把吻印在了Dean的嘴角，喝过酒的嘴唇润泽饱满，哪怕只是轻微的碰了碰，Sam也感受到了那双惹人肖想的嘴唇触感有多美妙。

Sam一定是喝醉了！绝对绝对是喝醉了！Dean心里几乎是歇斯底里的大喊着，他低下头不让其他人看到他有如松鼠受惊的表情。

“Dean，再帮我拿瓶啤酒好吗？第一瓶早就喝完了。”Sam冲他晃了晃自己的空酒瓶，Dean只能梦游般朝吧台走过去。

而Dean没看见，本来还一副小狗狗表情的Sam在他背后抬起头环顾四周，脸上的表情充满警告与威胁。

之后Dean又不知道帮Sam拿了几次酒，他们赢走了所有钱，两个人坐在吧台拼起酒来，Dean早忘了来酒吧的本来目的，根本没有想为什么今天一反常态的没有姑娘跟他搭讪，反正今天发生的怪事也不止这一件了。

兄弟俩跌跌撞撞的走回了旅馆，感谢Sam的先见之明，他们并没有开Impala出门。

Dean吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫，漱了口之后回过身，Sam就站在门口靠在门框上定定的站在那里，浴室里并不明亮的顶灯在他脸上投出一片阴影，Sam就站在那儿，面无表情的看着被他吓了一跳的Dean。

“Sam，你什么毛病？！”他想侧过身走出浴室。

他居然在那一瞬间觉得危险，不应该有这种感觉的，站在他面前的是Sam，他最不应该觉得危险的人。

Sam没让他如愿，宽大的身体整个挡住了浴室的门。

“Sam，滚回床上去睡觉。”他推了Sam一把，但是Sam依旧没动。

这几天来Sam的莫名其妙让Dean一阵火大，他气急败坏的看着Sam，在这逼仄的空间里，酒气漂浮在他们四周，Sam的眼神犹如一只盯着猎物的孤狼，犀利深邃而危险。

“Dean，我都听到了。”Sam的声音听起来比平时更加低沉，却劈头盖脸来了句没头没尾的话。

“听到？听到什么？”

“你想的那些，关于我。”Dean分不清他弟弟的语气里是愤怒还是其他什么更复杂的东西，他完全呆住了。

“你……呃……你是说……”

“所有的，地堡房间里的，任何地方的……”Sam一点也不慌乱，显然是已经下定了什么决心。

“听着，Sam，那不……”

“你想说什么？Dean，想说那些都是因为巫术？想说那些你从来没有想过？那些都不是你的本意？”Sam朝着他哥哥走进一步，“你觉得可以继续假装什么都没发生过？可以假装我没发现你想要我？”

“Sam，闭嘴。”Dean严厉的说着，但身体却被Sam再次逼退一步。

“从什么时候开始的？Dean，你想着我，想要我，想要我亲吻你，抚摸你，为你口交，为你高潮也让你高潮。”他继续步步紧逼，就像慢慢将猎物收进猎网之中，近在咫尺的距离，Dean的嘴唇依旧红艳的微张着无力辩解。

Dean彻底慌了，Sam都知道了，他那些见不得光的，让他自己感到羞耻，让Sam感到恶心的他对他弟弟的渴求。

“Sam，我……”他想道歉，想说对不起，但是然后呢，他要跟Sam说让他走？他们不要待在一起？他会给Sam寄明信片，如果他还愿意收的话。

没有什么比现在更糟了，Dean，这一次又是你搞砸了。

Sam没给他哥太多胡思乱想的空间，这对Dean不公平，Sam是那个知道Dean想法的人，他也是那个在酒吧里听见无数贪婪的声音对着Dean意淫的人。

但是Dean不知道，至少目前不知道，Sam有多想要他，想要到有时候Sam会害怕待在Dean身边。

Sam的大手抓住他哥的肩膀，Dean如同受惊吓的小动物一样后退，但他的后腰已经抵上了洗手台，退无可退。

接着便是铺天盖地的吻，在Dean的惊异中，Sam吻的强烈而霸道。有什么东西在这个侵略性极强的吻里被弯折揉成一团塞进Dean的喉咙里，被他和着唾液吞咽下去，一直沉淀到他的心里。

“Sam……”他不知道是渴望还是阻止的轻声呼唤他弟弟的名字，那个曾经在他怀里是个小豆丁，而现在已经比他还要高的六英尺四英寸的大脚怪，正在吻他，这个认知让他心里像有团火正在渐渐旺盛的燃烧起来。

Sam的舌头用力的舔过他哥那生来就无比情色的嘴唇，牙齿啃咬着Dean的下嘴唇，让原本就丰满水润的嘴唇更加诱惑。两个人的运动短裤下都已经有一团隆起，Sam有意无意的蹭着他哥，稍微用力让Dean坐上了洗手台，将他微弯的双腿盘在了自己腰上。

浴室里只有两个人唇舌交缠的水声，Sam将舌头伸进Dean嘴里，与他的舌头交缠互相推挤，有口水从Dean嘴角滑下，Sam还放在Dean肩膀上的手轻轻将他推开，变成暗色的眸子满是情欲的看着他哥哥嘴角牵出的银丝。

Dean感到一阵阵的眩晕，不知道是因为今晚喝了太多的龙舌兰还是因为他刚吃了不少Sam的口水，如果不是因为前者的话，那Sam的口水肯定有麻醉的作用。他天马行空的胡思乱想着。

他的腰际发热，Sam那大的色情的手掌长的可以拍一部黄片的手指在他的腰窝处摩挲着，隐隐有慢慢向上抚摸的趋势。

Dean摇摇欲坠，他仿佛站在一个深不见底的巨大悬崖边，面前是他和弟弟“错误”的深渊，而他牵着他弟弟的手，正打算一步步的带着他一起跳下去。

他终于想起来推开Sam，但是再一次的，他没有推动被他养大的该死的充满力量的弟弟。

“Sam……”这一次是阻止，在事情还没有变得更坏之前阻止Sam，他们都喝多了，Sam根本不知道自己现在在做什么，等他清醒他一定会后悔，而这短短的几分钟，就已经让Dean看清“乱伦”这个单词是怎么一笔一划的拼写出来的。

Sam的手没停，他的嘴唇也没停，双手推着Dean的肩膀，将嘴移动到他哥哥的脖颈处，用牙齿摩擦着颈部的皮肤，让Dean有下一刻就会被Sam用牙齿咬破喉咙的错觉。

“没事的，Dean，没有比这个更正确的了，这没错，你没错，我也没错。”他在Dean的耳边低喃，诱惑的声音仿佛有形一般从Dean的耳膜，Dean的皮肤钻进他的脑海里，“我不能失去你，Dean，我真的不能失去你。老天，我太害怕了，害怕你……”

他的声音几乎带上哭腔，Dean知道Sam害怕什么，他微侧过头看着自己手上如同丑陋疤痕一样的该隐之印。

害怕你离开我，害怕你丢下我，害怕你变成能够对我痛下杀手的恶魔，害怕你逼我放你走。最害怕的是，你说你再也不是我哥哥了。

“Sam。”他双手捧起Sam的头，这一次主动吻了上去。

耳边有个声音在大声的叫嚣着“这是错的这是错的这是错的”，然而他仿佛聋了一般装作自己听不见。

对，这是错的。母亲的死是错的，Sam体内的恶魔血是错的，Sam的意外死亡是错的，他用灵魂换回Sam是错的，他从地狱再次回来是错的，Sam吸恶魔血是错的，Sam跳进牢笼是错的，关闭地狱之门是错的，杀Abaddon是错，拿该隐之印是错。那还有什么是对的？又有谁在乎，这是不是错的。

Sam在Dean吻他的时候脱掉了Dean的T恤，兄长身上有长年累月猎魔积攒下来的细小伤痕，尽管一次地狱之旅让他身上前三十年的伤痕都消失殆尽，但在短短6年内，他身上也不乏新添的深浅颜色不一的疤痕。他用手指一一拂过那些旧伤。有多少是Dean为了保护他而留下的印记，而那些消失掉的伤口里又有多少是Dean为他而活的证明？

Dean的头抵在身后的镜子上，整个人坐在洗手池上斜靠着，背部悬空，完全靠Sam搂着他脊背的双手支撑着，他的手今晚第二次插进他弟弟柔软的头发里，那些发丝温柔缱绻的缠绕着他的手指。

Sam将Dean右边的乳头纳入口中时，Dean再也抑制不住自己的呻吟，他的喉咙里发出无力而压抑的低吟，让Sam想到塞壬的歌声。不过早就已经被他们杀掉的塞壬的歌声，可不及此刻Dean十分之一美妙。

Sam的勃起在棉质短裤里顶着Dean的臀缝，他轻轻的磨蹭着，伸手脱掉了Dean的裤子。

赤裸的暴露在自己弟弟面前多少让Dean有些羞耻，他想合拢双腿，却发现Sam在他双腿之间，他根本没有办法动弹。洗手池几乎是危险的承受着他的重量，没有更多的空间让他有更大的动作。

Sam湿热灵巧的舌头一下一下重重划过Dean敏感的乳头，让Dean肖想已久的大手握住Dean半勃的阴茎，拇指轻擦过顶端，抹掉渗出的些许前液，抬头给了他哥一个掠食般的笑容。

“Dean你想过这个吗？你在我面前，全身赤裸的，你的阴茎被我握住，你的乳头被我舔湿，你就在像个婊子一样在我面前打开，只想让我脱掉裤子操你。”下流的脏话从他弟弟嘴里说出来，羞耻裹挟着兴奋颤栗着袭击了Dean的全身。

一个情动的，呻吟着的，天生就像是用来含阴茎的嘴唇半张着的Dean，就这样呈现在Sam面前，他急切的脱下自己的裤子。

两个人的阴茎撞在一起，Sam再次吻上Dean的嘴，把那些只能让他更加失控的呻吟堵回Dean嘴里。

“操！”Sam低咒着，他握住两个人的阴茎来回撸动，两个人的前液搅合在一起，黏腻而动人。“你知道酒吧里的那些人，那些男人还有那些女人看着你都在想些什么吗？他们都在想你的嘴唇，你的乳头，你的阴茎，他们都在想你，他们想要你。”

他几乎是恶狠狠的咬着他哥哥的嘴唇，粗重的喘息着，不满的抱怨着。而Dean，Dean除了呻吟什么也做不了了。他绿松石般的眼睛里盈满泪水，溺水般看着他弟弟，无助的动人。

“但是只有我，”他在Dean惊异的目光中打开镜子旁边的小抽屉，拿出不知道什么时候放进去的润滑剂和安全套，“只有我可以得到你，无论他们有多想，他们也只能想，你明白吗，Dean？”

他把润滑剂挤到左手上，然后用右手的手指一根根沾满，将Dean的腿分开，露出下面的后穴。Sam又开始吻他，满足而慵懒的舔吻着，手指一根根伸进去，Dean感到轻微的压迫感——一根，两根——他再次呻吟起来，因为Sam在他身上的感觉如此之好，温暖的手掌在他赤裸的身体上游走，Sam轻含住他的喉结，手指在他的后穴轻轻分剪着扩张。

“操我，Sammy，操我。”他弯起膝盖将Sam拉的更近，叫着他弟弟独属于他的爱称请求着，快感像磨人的蚂蚁一样在他的血液里缓慢爬行，引来全身微痒的酥麻，最后汇聚在小腹。

Sam这时却并不着急了，Dean是他的，只是他一个人的，这个认知让他满足缓慢的操弄起来，伸进第三个手指在他哥哥的后穴里探索着，寻找着。

有史以来第一次，他如此确定，如此确定他想要什么，就是Dean，只是Dean。该隐血印还在Dean手臂上，它不会轻易消失，但那也没关系，Sam会和Dean在一起，变成恶魔也好，离开这个世界也好，不管Dean最后的归属是在哪里，Sam都会跟他一起，Dean是他，Dean只能是他的。

忽然的，Dean在Sam的操弄下抽搐了一下，他几乎有些怒气的看着他的弟弟，但眼里的水光却将那怒气变得毫无威慑力，惹的Sam爱怜的在他眼角舔了舔。

“你就不能……不能只是操进来吗？别像条狗似得舔我的脸。”

Sam抽出手指的同时，另一只扶着自己早已怒张的，尺寸绝对比普通人大得多的阴茎抵在Dean的穴口，眼眸暗沉的看着Dean，然后缓缓推了进去。

Dean发出一声长长的叹息，像是有什么东西归于原位，像是灵魂一直缺失的那块终于补齐，耳边叫嚣的声音消失了，取而代之的是无比确定的正确。他们之间的感情早已扭曲邪恶，无所谓是否有性爱来标注这份感情的实质。

就像曾经被Dean无比宝贝又丢掉的护身符，他不需要什么东西来证明他对他弟弟的感情，而有性爱也未尝不可，这让他感觉完整。他们是彼此灵魂缺失的那一部分，而现在，灵魂知道了回家的路，终于回到了最开始的地方。

洗手池承受着两个人的重量，让Dean有些担心是否能够承受的住，但Sam此时不会给他机会来想这个，进去之后他没有等太久便开始律动起来，每一下都重重的顶上刚才让他哥抽搐的一点。

他伸手抹去Dean眼角滑落的眼泪，手指摸上了Dean右手的手臂。那个丑陋的无时无刻不折磨着他和Dean的血印此时就在Dean的手臂上狰狞的发红，他情不自禁的用牙齿摩挲上去，希望能够借此让那疤痕般的罪恶消失，希望充斥心里几个月的绝望与无力能够就此远去。

“God，Sammy……”Dean不能再看着他弟弟一边操他，一边对着他手上的那个“恩赐”难过的快要哭出来，他是说过“Sammy girl做爱从头哭到尾”这种话，但他可不希望他说中了。

他双手扯着Sam被汗水打湿的头发将他的脑袋拉到自己面前，给了他弟弟一个轻松的邪笑，那只会出现在Dean脸上的，轻浮浪荡却又该死的好看的笑容，然后他咬了一下Sam的鼻尖又松开。

“就只是专心操我？别想其他的，行吗？”他故意的往Sam的方向动了动，Sam的阴茎进到更深的地方，惹的两个人都是一声粗重的喘息。

洗手池在Sam越来越重的顶弄下发出不详的噪音，Dean觉得再这样下去这洗手池一定会就这样塌掉。但他无暇顾及，因为Sam握住了他的阴茎，和着亲吻他的节奏缓慢的撸动着，与在他身后狂野的律动截然相反。

高潮即将来临时Sam松开了他，将他拉下洗手池，转过他的身体，让他面向背后的镜子，Dean将手臂撑在镜子旁边的墙壁上，Sam再次轻松的顶入他的后穴，恢复了刚才律动的节奏。

“Dean看看你，看看你自己现在的样子，”他一只手扯着Dean暗金色的短发强迫他哥哥抬起头，Dean呻吟着，无力的反抗着却还是在Sam命令的话语中睁开了因为快感而半闭着的眼睛。

镜子里的那个人，绿松石般的眼睛浸润在眼泪里，眼角的泪渍混合着Sam留下的口水，雀斑如同巧克力碎屑一样无序的散布在鼻梁周围，被Sam咬的肿胀的嘴唇泛着艳红。

都是因为Sam，一切都是因为Sam。从4岁那场大火开始，所有的Dean爱的恨的全都是因为Sam，他是他的幼弟，是他的需要用毕生守护的，是他的一整个世界，是他可以放弃一切只要能够拥有的。

Sam咬上Dean蝴蝶骨上的星星点点的雀斑，感到Dean甬道收缩着，高潮到来时一些曾经的画面在白光中闪过，那些他和Dean拥有彼此的曾经。

他把Dean射在他手上的精液涂抹在Dean的小腹上，再次翻转过他哥哥的身体，如同一只餍足的狮子一般亲吻着他。

“咒语解掉了。”他低声说着。

Dean还没从高潮的愉悦中缓过神来，疑惑的看着Sam。Sam看着镜子上溅上的点点精液，决定明天再跟Dean解释女巫咒语的事，现在，他们有张床在等着他们。

至于Sam告诉Dean，他在他们开始寻找资料的第一个下午就在Dean没有看完的那叠资料里面找到了跟那个女巫施的咒语相关的内容，而那个咒语的确不是简单的恶趣味的咒语，而是让他们在自以为没事之后，会让两个人迷失心智杀死对方的咒语。

“做爱就能解咒？！”Dean不可置信从床上坐起来问，牵扯到酸软的下身一阵轻微的疼痛。

Sam露出一个标准的“bitch face”点头，“没错，资料上是这么写的，大概是那个女巫以为我们是亲兄弟所以不可能用这个方法解咒吧。”

“本来不会的，Bitch。”

“可咒语已经解了，Jerk。”

————————————————END


End file.
